Iapetus
Iapetus is a defective metal Titan giant made by James the less and Cronus for battle,but a year later he refused to battle.But his nightmares were not over,he was trapped in a magical mirror by Zeus for a thousand years.Luckily,he was released by Crystal.He now lives in Las Vegas with Oinomaos. Appearance Iapetus has a well built body and cold,piercing, ice blue eyes and he carries a gun in his hand.For no obvious reason,he wears a titanium mask,leaving his upper part of his face to be seen.One thing that is strange about him is that he is a bit shorter than the other Titans.He also wears the Olympian bracelets on his wrists. When he gets embarassed or shy,his face flushes a navy blue colour. Casual wear He wears a dark grey hooded jacket with loose sleeves,silver sweatpants,black boots and pair of black wrist length gloves. As a gem fighter He wears a sleeveless uniform with a dark-blue diamond shape located on the upper part.He wears a midnight blue sash around his waist.Along with that,he wears dark blue colored shorts and midnight blue ballet slippers. Personality Iapetus is warm-hearted,sensitive and gentle despite of his icy expression,he is also valiant and a bit overprotective.However,he is bitter and vengeful towards Zeus because he could not forget the day being trapped in a mirror.He also has terrible problems pronouncing Crystal's name,he called her Pearl when she was only three years old.Besides that,he has troubles saying "and","is" and"you". Iapetus is easily flustered and overwhelmed when confronted by the unknown or when his plans fail,which can lead to his judgement being clouded or cause him to act on impulse instead of rational thinking.His inner turmoil over his love for Pearl (and her subsequent absence) has made Iapetus lash out at Crystal more than once.When realizing how much he hurts others,Iapetus will apologize and try as hard as he can to set things right,working hard in order to counteract the damage he may have inflicted. Like Michael,he is also seen to cry a lot because he was traumatized by his past,so Michael brought along a music box for him to listen to his theme,mirror gem.Even though he feels overjoyed,don’t ask me why,he still cries like he’s crazed.And that's the reason why he brings a handkerchief with him.Crystal even thought his tears were rain falling from the sky. He is a bit shy and timid towards Zeus because he is afraid of being trapped in a mirror again. Pokemon Iapetus likes collecting steel type Pokémon,his Pokémon include: Steelix Escavalier Dialga Metagross Magnezone Klinklang Registeel Aggron Quotes "Oh my,are you okay?" “Pearl,don’t go.Don’t ya know without you,everything ist different?” “Ya actually talked to me!Ya helped me!Ist Pearl,right?” "I'm Iapetus.Iapetus Titanium Cadmium.Are you really a member of the Olympian gods?" "Really?But ya set me free,thank you." "An' ya see,Pearl,everything ist beautiful.” "What?I bet that you are also evil!" ”See,I told ya this rusty metal can be handy.” ”Wait,you have healing powers?” ”Uh,ya are welcome.” ”Hey,Pearl!Are ya OK?” ”You are the only god I can trust.” "No...Pearl,this is too dangerous." "Oh,Pearl,I'm sorry......I'm so sorry,I should have done more." "Eh, she will go to sleep now, Zeus." “That’s priceless!” “Ya honestly think that I’m not upset about what happened?” “It’s better not to go outside when it’s raining.” “Aaargh!Why would you put this wacky thing into my swede?” “It’s all over,Pearl ist gone forever.An’ now I’m all by myself,with nobody to talk to.” "She was so clever,so caring,and spontaneous......Why would she pass away like this?(starts crying)" “I know.....P-Pearl ist fine in heaven,forever.” “I bet nobody would hurt you here,right Adriana?Ya see how comfy it ist here!And no offense,everything ist provided for you.” “You’re not like the other Titans,ya do let me grieve when I’m down.” “It’s so good to see ya again,Antaeus!” “Do not harm her,ya ruthless fool!” “Although Pearl is gone forever,I still have her gem.She ist deep down my heart.” “Objective complete,target scrapped.” “Malfunction,malfunction.(chuckles)” “Eh,I do not really like this guy.” “This plan sucks.” “Ya can come down now,Pearl!” “Excuse me,could ya please teach me how to fish?” “No! I don’t want to harm human beings again!Ya don’t understand how they’re feeling!” “Angel food cake?(chuckles)You really care for me.” “Oh boy,you’re good.” “It’s great,Pearl,but I don’t know......(laughs)Ok,I’ll give it a chance,but just one.” “Oh,baby cogwheels......” “I promised your Dad that I will protect you forever.” Abilities Hydrokinesis Iapetus has immense power over water and liquid material and is capable of forming water into various constructs that he can control. Flight Iapetus can form water wings using his hydrokinesis and fly. Radiated Pathokinesis In addition,Iapetus can engulf a large area with his aura which induces sorrow to anyone exposed to it.The induction is powerful enough to cause deities exposed to the aura to break down and cry immediately unprovoked, Humans can still be affected as long as the aura is strong enough.Deities who feel that they have endured emotional trauma worse than the feelings induced by the aura can resist it almost completely, as Crystal barely shed a tear upon being hit by the aura.It's unknown if this ability is limited to Iapetus's sadness or if he can project other emotions. Weapons ' Yo-yo' Iapetus can summon a multi-colored crystalline yo-yo from his forehead.He can use this to swing from and to different platforms as well as to attack opponents and wrap it around objects.Iapetus can use up to three yo-yos at once.It is a surprisingly versatile weapon,being a useful close range weapon and capable of extending over long distances for ranged attacks. Relationships Crystal Iapetus became friends with Crystal after she released him from her mirror.He vowed to protect Crystal forever and he was surprised that she could fathom his feelings.When Oinomaos had shown the current video chat screen to him,he rushed to the computer, thinking she was trapped and tries to "free" her, meaning he deeply cares about her and will try her best to save her if she is trapped. Iapetus acts as a kind but overprotective father figure towards Crystal.He loves teaching Crystal about Titan history and culture, as well as teaching her other things such as the art of water manipulating.Iapetus also tends to patronize Crystal and frequently underestimates her abilities,expressing paternal feelings towards her and treating her like a fragile child,although over time he does respect the fact she is growing up. Over time, Iapetus gradually comes to have more faith in Crystal, recognizing her development in both her physical abilities and maturity.He demonstrates he trusts Crystal to handle encounters with Corrupted Gems while having only limited support. Oinomaos Iapetus has a close relationship with Oinomaos.They share some interest like watching Camp Pining Hearts, making modern art (or "meep morp", as they call it), and making music to impress their visitors.Iapetus likes Oinomaos's jokes although they are a bit corny.Oinomaos seems to be considerate of Iapetus's feelings,and tries to cheer him up as much as he could. Pearl Iapetus's closest relationship before the series started was with Pearl.Iapetus was originally made for and given to Pearl in order to keep her safe,though Iapetus was never able to do so prior to Earth's colonization. He looked up to Pearl for guidance and support,and he developed romantic feelings for her over time.Pearl and Iapetus had been together until Pearl died in 2009. Themes ''' Original theme:Mirror gem Entrance theme:Lapis tower Battle theme:I am lapis lazuli Room theme:Pearl’s room '''Trivia His personality is like lapis lazuli from Steven Universe. Like Crystal, his gem form is lapis lazuli. And his gem is located on his back. His full name is Iapetus Titanium Cadmium. He has a metal pet tortoise named Volta,and a robin named Scarlet. His tears resemble pearls. He sleeps in the room that formerly belongs to Pearl. His spouse is an oceanid named Clymene.And his children are named Atlas,Menoetius,Prometheus and Epimetheus. He has great interest in Crystal’s bird advisor,Adriana. His magical item is a titanium piano. He sang “When she loved me”. He once saw PSY in the lift when he was going to the clinic. He once saw a troll in the toilet bowl. He is voiced by James Coburn in English,and Akira Ishida in Japanese. His birthday is on the 6th of July,which makes him a Leo. His alias is Arthur Von Lapis. His bracelets have 25 bluish-green gems on them,which means his power is at a master rank. Laughter style When Iapetus laughs,he goes like“Eh ha ha ha ha......”,similar to Pearl’s laugh.Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Crystal's court Category:Pokémon trainers Category:Nobility Category:The Great Element Assembly Category:Water units